<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is War by ineffable_grimm_pitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455211">This Is War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/ineffable_grimm_pitch'>ineffable_grimm_pitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On individual works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, PDA, POV Simon Snow, Sorry Not Sorry, Touch-Starved, baz is touch starved, hand holding, this is literally just pure fluff, we been knew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/ineffable_grimm_pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is scared of PDA. What is Simon going to do about it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On individual works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’ve never talked about it, but it’s war and I intend to win it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz likes to pretend that he’s all posh and sophisticated, but when it comes down to it, he’s just as much of a dumbass as I am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me set the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time this happened, when the war started, we were a brand new couple, freshly defined relationship, and we were in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz has always always nervous when it comes to PDA. Which is understandable considering he’s been silently judged for being queer his entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the beginning of our relationship, you couldn’t keep me off of him. Not even in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look. I tried to respect the fact that he was uncomfortable. And I think I did a pretty good job, for the most part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this war started when we were in public and I wanted to hold his hand. I understood that he was worried about being judged, so I did the next best thing. I grabbed his pinky with mine. He glanced over at me, but didn’t pull his hand away. I squeezed his pinky with mine. He squeezed back. I pretended I couldn’t see his (incredibly wholesome) smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yeah, it started out as a cute little thing we did so we were both happy. Whenever we were in public, one of us would grab the other’s pinky and squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is that a war, I hear you asking? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Eventually this super soft thing that we did turned into a competition. Who could squeeze the other’s pinky harder? I think it had some implication of, like, whoever could squeeze harder loved the other more, or something. Looking back, it was probably a bad idea to start such a competition with a vampire. I’m pretty sure Baz has almost broken my pinky a couple times. And we still have never talked about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, I intend to win this war, no matter what it takes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, we’re out with Penny. Baz and Penny wanted to go shopping together, and I try to be a supportive boyfriend and best friend, so I went with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz is holding bags in both hands right now, which is the perfect storm for me. I’m walking next to him, and our shoulders brush every few steps. I reach out and grab his pinky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to shake my hand away, and then realizes that would be admitting defeat, which Pitches are never known to do. (He’s told me that before.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I squeeze his pinky. He squeezes back, harder. We go back and forth, back and forth until eventually, finally, he pulls his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Snow, you win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grin at him. I don’t have to say anything, my point gets across to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to show him a little mercy, I take his bags from him and grab his hand just long enough to kiss the back of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know Baz, and I know this probably makes him uncomfortable, so I let his hand go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs my hand again, and laces our fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at him and smile, and he smiles back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he squeezes my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. So that’s how this is going to be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Game on, Pitch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos make for a happy writer!</p><p>Find me on tumblr: @ineffable-grimm-pitch</p><p>Check out my other Carry On works in the series below (shameless self promo)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>